


Something else

by Endless_beginnings



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cowchop hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/Endless_beginnings
Summary: He hates that he faints when he gets scared.Or the Hybrid AU we need.(Everyone has part, but Asher is the main focus)





	Something else

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Discord I'm in.  
> Love what we've created!

Asher was a possum.  
Well _half_ possum to be correct.  
It wasn't the worst thing to be, but he'd always secretly wanted to be something cooler, a wolf like Brett, or a Caracal like Trevor.  
there were a few benefits of being a possum though.  
  
Like how he's able to stay at the office later to get edits done (despite Lindsays protests, but Asher just reassures the Pronghorn he's nocturnal, it's fine) and the markings he has (people would Always comment on how his hands looked like fingerless gloves and who wouldn't find that a little cool?)  
  
The only thing that he really doesn't like is how easily he faints when he gets scared ( a combination of stress and fear making him go into shock, and hating how it's involuntary) .  
It was a lot worse when he was younger, he'd be out cold when ever someone would simply jump out at him or a sudden loud noise would go off. It took years to simply reduce his reactions of small scares from fainting to only dizziness, unfourtantly he could never really control his reactions to the larger much more terrifying scares  
  
Asher sat in the back seat of the car, squished between Jakob and Trevor.  
About two hours earlier they had landed in Houston, TX, rented two cars (because they unfourtantly didn't have any available vans for the eight of them) and were now on their way to the Roosterteeth offices.  
  
"Jakob how the hell did your feathers get all the way up here?"  
James piped up from the front seat of the car, holding the Darwin's Rhea feather up for emphasis.  
Jakob only offered a small "oops" with a shrug of his shoulders.  
The Corgi hybrid muttered under his breath about 'making a goddam mess in the rental' as he attempted to throw Jakobs own feather back at him.  
Asher could see Aleks smile with a shake of his head from the mirror above him as the Russian hamster finally pulled into RT's parking lot.  
  
"Hap hap!"  
Asher could hear Jeremy mutter under his breath as he made his character finally complete a task in the game.  
Asher was currently seated on the white couch located in the Achievement Hunter office, watching Aleks and James join Jeremy, Jack and Ryan in a let's watch for a new horror game that had just come out.  
They were all huddled around Jeremy's screen, with Asher just out of camera, watching in suspense as Jeremy's character walked in the ruins of a hospital.  
  
"Hey" a voice suddenly said next to him, causing him to jump slightly (and a small wave of dizziness to hit him) "shit, I didn't mean to scare you" Anna whispered to him, in an effort to not disturb the others recording.  
"It's fine" Asher responded as he closed his eyes for a secound, Turning towards the Red fox hybrid (he couldn't help but be just slightly impressed about the game putting him on edge, and he wasn't even playing).  
"So Trevor -our Trevor- is coming in with some of the rubberband shooters and cupcakes for the video we're doing later, so get ready to help him with the stuff when he gets in here" Anna rushed out as she turned towards the door, "what, why can't you help-"  
"Because me and Lindsay are helping around"  she gestured towards the camera Asher had laying on his lap "now stop whining and get ready to film" with that Anna was gone.  
Asher began to turn on the camera as he half listened to the others commentary, he stood up to get a good angle of Aleks practicly hiding behind the bull hybrid as they watched their character wander through the ruins of a hallway.  
  
From the corner of his eye he could see the door slowly open, Trevor poked his head through the door as he silently entered the room. Asher turned to Trevor as he slowly closed the door and walked toward them. In one hand Trevor held two 6 pack's of chocolate cupcakes, and in the other he held wooden gun shaped rubber band shooter, already loaded with one as he jokingly aimed at Asher.  
  
Just as Asher was about to get closer to film Trevor, the Caracal accidently stumbled over a stray box.  
One of the cupcake boxes shifted to the side, about to fall off. Trevor went to grab for it with his other hand that held the gun. But in the moment of panic his finger pulled the trigger and the rubber band went flying towards the group.  
Asher managed to turn back in time to see the rubber band hit Jack in the neck.  
  
Jack got scared.  
As soon as the rubberband hit him he immediately stood up in a defensive stance, he puffed up his chest and _**roared**_.  
  
Aleks immediately latched himself onto James, who growled as his ears flattened onto his head. Jeremy and Ryan immediately recoiled away from Jack.  
  
There was a moment of silence as they all processed what just happened.  
"Duuude" James growleled at him as Jack breathed heavily in an attempt to calm himself down.  
"Hey, Asher? you okay?"  
Everyone immediately turned towards Asher and Trevor as soon as those words were uttered.  
Asher stood with the camera held tightly in his hands, eyes wide and the color drained from his face.  
Just before Trevor could get any closer, Asher tensed up for a second and dropped dead on the floor.  
  
When Asher wakes up the last thing he remembers is the loudest Roar he's ever heard, being absolutely terrified and blacking out almost immediately afterwords.  
He blinks a few times from the lights above him, Asher finally realizes he's laying on top of the couch and he can see Brett distracted on his phone sitting near him in Michaels desk chair.  
  
"You're awake? Fucking finally" Brett said exasperated, but Asher knew he was joking.  
Asher groaned as he sat up, placing his head in his hands "I hate it when this happens" he muttered into his hands.  
Brett scooted closer to him, "you really freaked the others out you know" Brett began after a moment.  
"I had to promise them I'd look after you just to get them to leave this goddam office so they could record our stuff"  
Asher looked up at the Wolf-hybrid  
"Yeah, sorry about that...."  
"Asher, you can't help it" Brett rolled his eyes, "don't be so hard on yourself.  
  
Asher just layed back down on the couch. With a sigh he thought about how he wished he could be something different.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Whoops that ended a lil angtsy.  
> I actually have another story I need to continue, but to keep the will going I wrote this.  
> I actually did research for this help me I have hw  
> cchybridau.tumblr.com


End file.
